


［异坤］爱难辨（2）下

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin





	［异坤］爱难辨（2）下

爱难辨 2下

  
  


💙💛💙💛

王子异的家是一所小别墅，蔡徐坤以前常来过夜，顾名思义是来滚床单的。第一次是意外，之后是自愿性买卖。

第一次发生在四年前，蔡徐坤那年刚毕业，在酒吧里打工驻唱，每天浓妆艳抹的，还不知死地穿着性感网状背心，很快就被好几个alpha盯上了，有一天下班被围堵在后巷。

当然，蔡徐坤也不是好惹的主，打架护身是有一手，而且随身带着防狼器，只可惜一个omega对上几个alpha是不可能赢的，混乱之中蔡徐坤就被人在后颈上打了一针催情药。

药效特猛，蔡徐坤很快就感觉全身发软发热，连站也站不稳，无力地倒在地上，一度以为自己要被轮|奸了。

几个alpha猥琐的眼神和乱七八糟的信息素让蔡徐坤呕心，但突然一股更为强烈的信息素慢慢传入蔡徐坤的鼻子。

檀香的味道，强烈却又不熏、不难闻。

蔡徐坤不清楚之后发生了什么，只知道自己被带有檀香味且长得挺帅的alpha拯救了。

算是拯救吧？被一个陌生的年轻帅alpha上，总比几个猥琐大叔来的要好。

男人当天晚上温柔得很，做的时候带有迟疑，但身体反应是很诚实。被打了催情药的蔡徐坤反而显得更为主动，情不自禁地在男人身上蹭来蹭去。最后蔡徐坤也不知道被男人操了几回才消停，但男人还算风度，没有趁机把他标记。

第二天醒来的时候，蔡徐坤才知道男人叫王子异。男人一脸抱歉地说对不起，给蔡徐坤留了电话，说有什么事可以找他，他会负责。

蔡徐坤觉得可笑，不就一夜情，哪来的负责不负责？蔡徐坤说不需要男人负责，给他点钱就行了，还不要脸地开了价，没想到男人还真的爽快地给他开了支票。

其实蔡徐坤没那么缺钱，支票收下了也没拿去兑换，直到后来的某一天才逼不得已地动用了那笔钱......

\---

两人的肉体买卖关系在第一次后的一个月正式开始。

王子异经常去蔡徐坤在的酒吧，蔡徐坤多多少少也会不经意注意着男人的一举一动。男人在酒吧里不沾酒不沾女人，身边没带朋友，有omega上前搭讪也不怎么理会，却留到很晚才走。很晚一般来说是蔡徐坤下班的时间。

有一次蔡徐坤下班在酒吧门口碰见王子异，两人对望了好几秒，王子异先低头移开视线，蔡徐坤忍不住上前问男人一个人来这里不喝酒干嘛。

“听你唱歌啊。”

或许是男人的回答让蔡徐坤一时心动了，又或许是alpha和omega之间的信息素在作怪，蔡徐坤笑了笑，一个凑近，玩味地吻上了男人的嘴。

“老实说，你是想听歌还是想我多一点？”

蔡徐坤离男人很近，可以感受到男人的一丝紧张。

“想...想你-”

蔡徐坤又凑上去吻住了男人，老实说，他也想。

初夜的画面在脑海里出现，男人的气味，男人的温度，男人的亲吻......

吻着吻着蔡徐坤就被王子异抱了上车，之后是一场成年人两情相悦的交易。

\---

不知不觉中，两人的买卖关系持续了差不多一年。

有时候是王子异发短信让蔡徐坤去他家的，有时候是蔡徐坤自己送上门的。做爱是多数情况，但其实也有例外，在同一屋檐下，两人可以抛开买卖，像个正当朋友地相处。

比如他们会一起吃个晚饭，王子异工作不忙的时候喜欢亲自下厨，做蔡徐坤爱吃的饭菜。他们无聊的时候还会看看动画片猫和老鼠，看晚了就自然地窝在一起。

不论在床上与否，王子异对蔡徐坤一直很温柔体贴，蔡徐坤每次来到王子异家都感觉很温暖，但蔡徐坤不敢因为男人对自己温柔一点就放纵自己的多情。

收着男人的钱，被男人呵护着又能算什么呢？

  
  


蔡徐坤每次在王子异家里一觉睡到天亮，通常醒来的时候王子异已经上班去了，蔡徐坤洗个澡也就自觉地走人，顶多是吃完管家准备好的早餐才离开。

从来也是只过夜，不作多留。

王子异给过蔡徐坤钥匙，说这样方便一点，也让蔡徐坤随便进出，言下之意是叫人直接搬进来住，但蔡徐坤没听懂男人隐晦的邀请，说不需要，也怕把钥匙弄丢，最终没有收下。

之后王子异特意换了个指纹锁，抓着蔡徐坤的手就强行给人设置了指纹识别，但蔡徐坤几乎没用过，每次都只是很客气地按铃，等人前来开门。

只是陪睡的东西罢了，怎能不把自己当外人？

\---

蔡徐坤记得最后一次在王子异家里过夜的那个晚上，是一个纯情的夜晚。他躺在王子异枕边，看着王子异的侧脸。两人聊了一些乱七八糟的事情，都笑得挺开怀的。

一个又一个话题结束，蔡徐坤默默地收起了笑容。王子异转头和蔡徐坤对望，察觉到一丝不妥。

“怎么了？累了么？睡吧。”

蔡徐坤轻轻地哼声回应，也闭上了眼。王子异起身关灯，再爬回床上躺好。

灯关以后蔡徐坤又睁眼看着身旁的男人，黑暗中看不清男人的脸，但蔡徐坤看到男人的双眼同样亮着，且对着自己看。

蔡徐坤犹豫了一会儿，终把憋在心里一个多月的话问出来了。

“王子异，我们不做爱的时候算什么吗？”

空气突然安静。

有一种说法叫答案写在脸上，还好现在看不清，蔡徐坤已经不想知道答案了，因为还有另一种说法叫无声胜有声，沉默也就是答案。

蔡徐坤接受这个答案，至少沉默没那么伤人，他可以安慰自己说，男人还在犹豫他们的关系，一切还有可能。

但过了十分钟有多，王子异还是给了蔡徐坤一个斩钉截铁的答案。

“不算什么.......”

  
  


**那我知道了**

**王子异 我们该结束了**

  
  


蔡徐坤掉下眼泪，幸好男人也该看不清自己的脸，不知道自己哭了。

蔡徐坤第一次在男人身旁却睡不着，手一整晚放在自己的肚皮上捂着......

  
  


===

如今的蔡徐坤是王子异所谓的老婆，也许不必把自己当外人了。被男人强行带回家，站在门前看着那个指纹锁，蔡徐坤不禁遐想，自己的指纹记录还会在吗？

大概是删除了吧，不可能过了几年还留着。

哔一声，王子异把大门解锁，自顾自地进门，在玄关换鞋后就直走到大厅，没管身后的蔡徐坤有没有进门。

蔡徐坤站在门口没动，第一次觉得王子异的家很冷。以前王子异看见自己来了不是把自己按到门上亲吻，就是把他一个横抱起，直走上楼。现在，只得到王子异冷漠的背影。

蔡徐坤很想转身就走，但身后是管家陈叔。

“蔡先生，请进去吧。”

  
  


进屋后，蔡徐坤发现这里一点也没变，都是以前的样子，变了的只是王子异对自己的态度。

王子异在楼梯口顿住了脚步，放下了一句话，“陈叔，麻烦你带他进客房。”

“是的少爷......”

蔡徐坤心里咯了一下，他来过这里那么多遍，从来没住过客房。原来老婆可以比床伴更疏远、更像外人。

蔡徐坤看着王子异头也不回地走上楼，心里无非是不愤和委屈。是王子异逼自己来的，也是王子异把自己冷落的。

他突然想起王子异在晚宴上和他妈妈说的一句话，王子异说会照顾好他，呵，男人就是大猪蹄子，蔡徐坤那时候就知道是假话，现在印证了。

\---

王子异烦躁地解开自己领上的扣子，走到房间里的浴室开了水喉。

喝了酒头疼到现在不消，或许洗个澡冷静一下，心会没那么燥。

王子异把头栽到花洒头下，想借冷水把自己淋醒。效果不怎么样，因为他本来就没醉，清醒的人知道自己在烦躁什么。

王子异搞不定蔡徐坤，不知道该拿蔡徐坤怎么办。

自找难堪大概是找了一个又爱又恨的人留在身边，不能会真正拥有，却也不舍得放手。

爱是早就爱上了，连王子异自己也不清楚是哪个确实的时间点。恨是后来的，什么时候开始恨，王子异记得很清楚。

  
  


===

蔡徐坤问他们不做爱的时候算什么的那天后，王子异就再也联系不上蔡徐坤。

王子异打过电话，发过微信，也去过蔡徐坤工作的酒吧，可是都找不着人。王子异心里特别着急，不因为失去了一个床伴，是因为有些话想要收回，重新说一次。

  
  


**蔡徐坤 我们至少可以算朋友？**

**或许更多......**

**如果说我想你当我的男朋友 我的omega**

**你又是否愿意？**

  
  


有些话说出口了，就没办法收回；有些话没在对的时机说出口，就永远只能藏在心底。

王子异后来向酒吧老板打听了，老板说蔡徐坤请了病假做手术，流产手术。

王子异心一沉，他不知道蔡徐坤怀孕了，更不知道蔡徐坤要把他们的孩子打掉。他是孩子的爸爸，他有权知道......

王子异发了疯似地去医院找人，人是找到了，蔡徐坤那时脸色苍白，躺在病床上，惹王子异心疼。

“为什么不告诉我？” 王子异伸手去摸蔡徐坤的脸，却被蔡徐坤躲开了。

“王子异，我们不算什么，孩子也是。”

听到蔡徐坤这么一说，王子异很不滋味，甚至有点生气。

“你就这么忍心吗蔡徐坤？因为我说了那句话？我收-”

“不，和那天的对话无关......你怎么回答我也不可能要这个孩子。我们的关系你也清楚，买卖是没有感情的，我也只是为了钱才跟你滚床单......”

王子异突然感觉自己很可笑，怎么就忘记了两人的买卖？

蔡徐坤接着说话，再往王子异心上来了一捶。

“孩子只是意外，本就不该存在。还有......手术和住院费很贵，我用你的钱把你的孩子打掉了，让你间接断送这个孩子的生命，恨我吧王子异。”

王子异自嘲一笑，露出极度难堪的笑容，显得自己格外的受伤。蔡徐坤不敢看王子异的脸，侧身背对着男人。

王子异离开病房前说了一句话，“蔡徐坤你自由了，我们之间的买卖从今天起永远结束，我恨你，你做到了......”

  
  


**恨你把我打醒**

**恨你把自己的脸划破**

**恨你一点留恋也不给**

**恨你的无情 你的决绝**

**也恨我爱过......**

**爱过，但从今起不爱了**

**因为我们的确不算什么**

  
  


===

王子异洗了一个小时的澡，心事解不开，烦躁淋不灭。

总是拿捏不好自己对蔡徐坤该有怎么样的情感，只知道自己不甘愿卡在爱恨的中间，也做不到极致。

不能完完全全的去爱，那是心碎，爱不起。

不想完完全全的去恨，那是心疼，恨不起。

王子异腰上围着浴巾，手上拿着毛巾往头发上擦，浴室的门一开就闻到一股淡淡的无花果奶香。

这几年来王子异经常出现嗅觉上的误差，人明明不在，却仿佛闻到属于omega的味道。王子异也习惯了这种荒谬的错觉，只是今天的无花果味分外逼真，就连绿香的层次感也能闻出来。

王子异一走出洗手间就因眼前的一片光景屏住了呼吸。果真不是错觉，蔡徐坤不经允许进了王子异的主卧间了。

蔡徐坤半撑半躺地坐在床尾，身上的衣物脱得一件不漏，光滑的肌肤一覽無遗地展露在王子异眼前，妩媚一笑，眼神有意地诱惑着刚出浴的男人。

房间里的灯光当好打在蔡徐坤的私密部位，那红红肿肿的肉棒微微勃起，明显是自己刚撸过了。

王子异觉得口干，不自在地咳了几声，逼自己移开了眼睛，怕自己再看一眼就抑压不住alpha的本性。

一丝委屈在蔡徐坤脸上闪过，他咬着下唇，心想是自己的魅力不够当年了，还是王子异这么讨厌自己，送上门也不要了吗？

蔡徐坤不信，也不想就此罢休。他站起来缓缓地走近王子异，主动挂在男人身上。

王子异没躲也没把人推开，却不留情面地说了一句，“少在这里犯贱，滚出去。”

蔡徐坤的身体微微颤抖，这里开着空调，他冷了，心更冷，男人竟然要他滚。蔡徐坤双手紧紧地环着王子异的脖颈，把嘴凑到男人的嘴边，一个香吻送上去，却遭受男人无情的一推，结果自己站不稳就重重地坐到地上了。

王子异推的一刻就知道自己下手重了，下意识伸手要去扶，但下一秒又逼自己把手收回来，忍心随蔡徐坤怎么摔怎么痛。

蔡徐坤抿着嘴抬头看着男人，男人却没看他一眼。蔡徐坤不甘，爬到王子异脚下跪着，一手把男人腰上的浴巾扯下就要含住男人的分身。

王子异哪受得了？王子异把蔡徐坤拽起来摔到床上按住手腕，大声地对着蔡徐坤吼道，“蔡徐坤你在闹什么！？”

蔡徐坤没被男人吓到，反而轻轻一笑，还故意蹭着男人的下体。

“王子异你硬了，敢说你不想要吗？”

王子异见不得蔡徐坤得意的表情，或许这就是蔡徐坤的目的，让他难堪。王子异不想让蔡徐坤得逞，放开了蔡徐坤的双手就起身要走人。

蔡徐坤马上把腿盘上王子异的腰，手也抱住了王子异的脖子，不让人脱身。蔡徐坤借力把自己的脸凑到王子异耳边吹着气。

“你不是让我演好老婆这个角色吗？我在演啊。你的好老婆在新婚之夜乖乖地躺在床上等你了，连那里都为你准备好了...老公~你快进来啊~”

蔡徐坤知道现在的自己特别像哪种不知廉耻、欠操的骚气婊子，也知道王子异肯定很讨厌这样的自己，因为他自己也瞧不起这样的自己，自己也觉得自己呕心，但他偏偏要这样，要让男人带着恨，狠狠地把他上了。

王子异简直是头皮发麻加怒火中烧，蔡徐坤果然还是那个小野猫，狠角色。那一声假情假意的老公实在够狠够骚，王子异感觉体内的血液都要流向下身的勃起，alpha的信息素瞬间爆发，檀香里的木质香变得干燥，是渴望的表征，可是王子异还是努力地忍着，尝试把蔡徐坤挣脱。

蔡徐坤赖死把全身挂在王子异身上，不容男人再次把他摔掉，脸埋在男人的颈里，舌尖在那里的肌肤上轻轻挑弄，让男人再次受不了。

“蔡徐坤...你闹够了！”

“我没在闹，做戏做全套也是你说的，所以你今晚是不是该标记我了？”

蔡徐坤突然发力翻身，把不为意的王子异推倒在床上，自己跨坐在男人上面，屁股在男人的巨物上半蹭半骑着，让巨物一步步挤进股沟间。

性器上的感官刺激让王子异失去了理智，性情大发，手不知不觉地放到蔡徐坤的翘股上，捏着上面的软肉。蔡徐坤终于得逞了，爬在王子异身上，放肆地在王子异耳边发出一声又一声的呻吟，屁股越蹭越起劲。

“子异...啊~嗯......”

蔡徐坤还作死般地补了一句，“你不是恨我嗯....恨我把孩子打掉吗？我...啊...再给你生一个...唔-”

孩子是王子异心中的刺，蔡徐坤一提起王子异就彻底愤怒，用强吻堵住了蔡徐坤的嘴。

把这刻的愤怒转化成性爱，或许是一个最好的发洩方法。反正这也是蔡徐坤的所求，不论蔡徐坤心里到底是怎么想的，王子异的欲望已经彻底被燃烧起，一发不可收拾。

不管那么多了，爱不爱，恨不恨，与这一刻无关。

  
  


**新婚之夜**

**就当我们喝醉了**

**来一场没有感情的性爱 **

**一点也不过分 也不算什么**

  
  


王子异的指尖在蔡徐坤的后穴试探，果然如蔡徐坤所说，里面是满满的润滑液，看来蔡徐坤是自己做过扩张了。

王子异把蔡徐坤压到身下在，一鼓作气地把硬物送进人儿紧密的穴道。

吃进男人整根粗大的阴茎，蔡徐坤酸爽得蹬直脚尖，床单被紧紧抓起。蔡徐坤的呻吟声被王子异堵在嘴里，原本凉透的身体在男人灼热的双手抚摸下变得温热。

alpha的吻一路往下走，脖子、锁骨、胸口、乳头再到小腹，每一处都没有放过。

如果良心不允许自己就这样把omega永久标记，不如在omega身上留下暧昧的吻痕，当作这晚的临时标记，纪念他们所谓的新婚之夜。

王子异边在omega的每一寸白嫩的肌肤上吻出红印，边重重地大幅度抽送，毫不保留。以前他和蔡徐坤做爱都小心翼翼，尽量不把人弄疼，那是因为自己傻傻地把人当成宝了。如今王子异不傻了，对着一个乱发骚等着挨操的omega，不必温柔。

蔡徐坤第一次被王子异狠狠地干，感觉洞里的肉都要被操烂了，每一下顶弄都带着一丝痛楚，直至王子异有意无意地顶到他的敏感处。

蔡徐坤忍不住想要撸撸自己硬得发麻的分身，手一动就被王子异抓住，锁死在头上。

王子异继续使劲地抽送，摩擦和拥挤带来的快感让王子异根本停不下来。蔡徐坤试着跟上王子异的节奏律动，微微地撑起腰背，让男人进得更深。王子异把人给按了下去，突然一手捂住蔡徐坤那快要滴出白液的性器，握在手中把玩着，让蔡徐坤腿脚发软。

王子异给蔡徐坤撸了那么几下却又停下来了，还把自己退出去了。蔡徐坤不满地把腿勾上男人的腰，男人没多余的动作，只说了四个字。

“转身趴好。”

alpha命令般的指示，omega天生无条件服从。

蔡徐坤乖乖地转身趴着，还微微张开腿，揪起屁股迎接alpha的硬物。

王子异低声在蔡徐坤的耳背说，“哼...有这么想挨操吗？”

蔡徐坤听出了一丝轻蔑，心里格外难受。

王子异沿着蔡徐坤的脊椎落下碎吻，一路吻到股瓣的小山丘，吮起股尖的小肉，随后又用手去轻轻地揉捏，舌尖在股沟上来回舔舐。一连串的动作都仿佛温柔起来了，但蔡徐坤却把两埋进枕头默默地掉下了眼泪。

王子异没察觉蔡徐坤在哭，小小地掰开人儿的股瓣，对准穴口就把龟头重新送了进去。

狂暴式的推送抽插让两人直奔高潮，王子异知道omega的生殖器官在高潮那刻打开了，但王子异没有丝毫的退缩，把精液全射到蔡徐坤体内。

反正不一定一次就能有。

是蔡徐坤自己说要再给他怀一个孩子的，王子异选择成全，给蔡徐坤一个“贖罪”的机会。

又或许王子异心里也想要一个孩子，一个属于他和蔡徐坤的孩子。即使一年后合同结束了，他还可以靠孩子作牵绊......

  
  
  
•~•~•

第二话 （下）完

💙💛💙💛


End file.
